Robot Blossom
by blossomppg90
Summary: When The Powerpuff girls go to fight Mojo he turns Blossom into a robot with enhanced abilities. Can Bubbles and Buttercup save the day?
1. Chapter 1

The city of Townsville,home to many citizens, but what keeps this hustling bustling city Alive? Why it's none other then the Powerpuff girls!

"Ahh," Blossom said while she was combing her hair "what a perfect day to just rel.." Blossom was interrupted by the screaming of her sisters "APOLOGIZE" Bubbles said "YOU APOLOGIZE FIRST!" Buttercup replied. Blossom quickly rushed downstairs to see what was going on

. "Girls!Girls!Girls! What's going on?" Blossom asked "Buttercup broke Octi and she won't apologize" Bubbles said in her cute voice "That's cuz Bubbles Lazered my punching bag!" Buttercup shouted "It was my favorite!" "Maybe if you hadn't broken octi I wouldn't have Lazered your punching bag!" "its always you and your little toys isn't it Bubbles"!

Suddenly the hotline began to ring. Blossom quickly rushed to with her super speed."Yes Mayor?" Blossom said as she picked up the hotline. "Powerpuff girls!" The Mayor said "Mojo Jojo is turning every object into a Monster. He's at his volcano observatory please help!" "We're on our way." Blossom replied "you to can argue later right now we gotta get Mojo." Blossom said and they quickly rushed out the window. Little did Blossom know that she'd be fighting much more then Mojo Jojo that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the girls made it to Mojo Jojo's observatory they burst in the Door.

"Not so fast!" Blossom said. "Mojo!" Buttercup said. "Jojo!" Bubbles said "Ahh, Powerpuff girls!" Mojo Jojo spoke "I have been expecting you. Because I,Mojo Jojo have a idea that not even you girls could make fail. Because I,Mojo Jojo have had plans to turn one of you into a robot. Now who to pick. Eenny(Bubbles) Menny(Blossom) MO!" And with that he shot the gun he was holding at Buttercup. "Buttercup look put!" Blossom said dashing in front of Buttercup. She got hit with the lazer. she was electrocuted for a while before dropping to the ground. "BLOSSOM!" Bubbles and Buttercup said as they rushed towards their sister.

Fortunately they caught her before she fell to the ground. "What if she's dead?" Bubbles asked "I hope not." Buttercup said "is it me or is she gray now" just then Blossoms skin turned completely gray and filled with bolts. Her eyes opened and we're bloody red with a frown. Her hair turned gray as well. Once she saw Bubbles and Buttercup she used her fist to punch them away,which were also gray. They got smashed into a wall,hard! "ow….. what the? Blossom?!" Buttercup said "haha!" Mojo Jojo said "My invention was successful! Now if you girls will excuse me, I have a world to take over! As he went out the door.

"Why I outta!" Buttercup started to say. But Bubbles stopped her. "Buttercup wait! Bubbles said "we've gotta worry about Blossom first. She's turned into a robot! "Oh fine whatever. It's two on one anyway. "Think again," Blossom said in a robotic voice as she shot out her lazer eyes at Bubbles. She was Lazered up and when Blossom was finished Bubbles fell to the floor unconscious. "Oh great," Buttercup said "Just great


	3. Chapter 3

Buttercup started the fight by charging headfirst into Robot Blossom. But she quickly dodged right,Buttercup was about to hit the wall! But she quickly flipped herself away from the wall and on to Blossom again. This time,she would dodge left, but Buttercup was ready this time. Blossom dodged left as Buttercup went left as well. She threw blossom onto the ground.

"Time to heat things up a bit" Buttercup said as she rubbed her hand together until fire came out. She Quickly threw the fire at Robot Blossom. But Blossom was two steps ahead, as she used her ice breath to freeze the fireball. Then, she used her lazer eyes to melt the ice.

"Cmon Buttercup." Blossom said in her robot voice. "Is that all you got". And with that,she dashed to Buttercup so fast that Buttercup couldn't even see her. Blossom then began punching and kicking Buttercup. Just then, Bubbles woke up. "Wa, What happened?" She asked sheepishly. She suddenly saw Blossom and Buttercup fighting. (Oh no I gotta do something) Bubbles thought. As she said that, she quickly shot out a sonic scream attack.

Meanwhile,Blossom was on Buttercup like glue. Suddenly she had covered her ears at the sound of Bubbles sonic scream. This gave Buttercup the perfect opportunity to do something. She shot out a blast of her lazer at Blossom. It was to dark for Buttercup to see while she was lazering Blossom. So when she was done, she took a good look at Blossom. But what she saw surprised her.

Blossom didn't even have a scratch on her body "what the?" Bubbles and Buttercup said together. Suddenly, Blossom disappeared. "where did she go?" Bubbles asked. Suddenly she had gotten hit really hard and knocked away. "BUBBLES!" Buttercup shouted. Then she was Lazered by Blossom and she fell to the ground with Bubbles.

"You two aren't even close to a match for me!" Blossom said. "Bubbles." Buttercup really said. "What are we gonna do?". "Maybe the professor can help."And with that, they quickly flew off.(well not that that's over with,) Blossom thought (time to help Mojo take over the world!)


End file.
